


Sentinel

by waterbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird/pseuds/waterbird
Summary: As always, Draco is there.





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from 2007, written for the 100quills Seek prompt and the hd100 Whisper challenge.

Harry wakes and pushes the blankets away. The chill in the air is like a clean cut against his bare skin, like a whispered curse.

His mother couldn't have known her sacrifice would work. Harry knows this now. He's spent the years since the war – since countless other sacrifices – learning to understand. 

But he doesn't blame her as he crosses the grounds, mown grass sticking to his wet feet. 

As always, Draco is there, trying with a scowl to conceal the worry in his colourless eyes. He reaches through Harry – his cold, tingling touch the only comfort left to them.


End file.
